


Time Would Tell

by sanctum_c



Series: Clerith Month 2017 [31]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hellboy Fusion, F/M, Fire, Fire Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Aeris goes back to the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defence. He's there of course...
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Series: Clerith Month 2017 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009509
Kudos: 1





	Time Would Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Clerith as Other Couple' - in this case _Hellboy_. With thanks to Nautilusopus for the suggestion.

Insisting her home was anywhere else but here ultimately proved futile. Aeris had returned to the BPRD - after only a few years trying to make it on her own. Those years good until this week; no flare-ups, no fires during the night. Everything calm, peaceful. She managed to open and run a florist for a time. There was something peaceful and comforting about growing flowers, tending to them. Running a small shop, meeting new people. New people who had no preconceived notions about her. Mercifully none resembled the teens she incinerated on a dark day years ago; the nightmare she could never escape from fully. The one forcing her awake in a panic whenever her dreams turned in that direction.

In the end the concern was not her safety; she survived the firestorm without so much as reddened skin. Everyone in the vicinity was another matter; she had to move to prevent any further horror. The strength of her pyrokinesis only increased as she grew older. The dark day in the past had seen the flames scorch to ten meters around her; the distance now - too terrible to contemplate in the hideous flare up last week. Her new reprieve from the outside world did at least allow for some differing provisions. No longer prescribed any medication to keep her from dreaming during the nights; her rooms prepped and prepared for any outburst.

Safer here - for everyone. But; coming back here meant facing him again. The man who at times drove her to frustration, but whom she never seemed able to stay angry at for long. He was leaning against the door to his room when she came in, emanating a confidence he almost certainly did not truly feel. Deep red skin contrasted with the bright blond spikes of his hair. Cat-like slit-eyes. Cloud Strife, his birth shrouded with complexities of Jenova worshipping cults and inter-dimensional gateways smiled at her. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Aeris kept her face blank, uninterested as she walked past him. She let herself smile once he was behind her. She was starting anew here; it did not mean she should fall back into a relationship with him. But by the same token; would it be falling back or would it be a new start, a chance to start over? Time would tell.


End file.
